The Darkest Rose
by Doomedbex
Summary: Mei Takahashi wanted a normal life away from those who shunned her for being different. But when she's pulled into the secret of the school, and one student has a secret of her own, much like Mei. Only time will tell until both secrets are shown to the world, and then what would everyone think then? Kaname x OC Kain x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from Mei. Doomedphsyx2030 too dosesn't own any of the characters except for Raven.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was sunny, possibly a little breezy out, the trees shook and leaves flew off the branches and slowly towards the ground. It was late afternoon on Tuesday, boys and girls finishing their studies at Cross Academy for the day and now they were deciding on what to do with the rest of their day.

A girl stood in the middle of the main pathway that connected the school to the nearby town where you could clearly see student are already heading in that direction. The girl had long curly brown hair that just reached her hips, stood at about 5ft 6inches tall, she had a slim figure and long legs but all that was hidden underneath her clothes. Her narrow and sharp dark blue eyes were looking up at the building that stood before her. She wore a black fishnet top that was covered by a green tank top, long baggy black trousers that covered most of her feet, a metallic chain belt that went around the trousers and a pair of converse with a black and green checked theme and you could only see to tip of them.

Boys and girls that surrounded the girl looked at as they passed or stopped, and some of those that have stopped whispered while not taking their eyes off of her, the girl radiated mystery. Th said girl sighed, this wasn't new to her, of course people talk about her. She walked towards the entrance of the building but not before sighing at the typical behaviour of the students, though she did ignore them the entire time.

Headmaster Kaien Cross sat at his desk, in his office reading some documents when he heard a knock on his door. This sudden noise made him jump and accidentally giving out an embarrassing 'Gah' and he was silently thanking no-one saw that. He placed the documents safely on the desk in a neat pile before looking up.

"Come in." He called loudly, making sure the person heard him clearly. He watched as the door opened to reveal a girl who looked to be around the age of 17, Kaien smiled, a cheekiness side to it.

"Ah! Mei-Chan, you're here. Welcome, I do hope your journey here was ok?" Kaien asked excitedly, by the look of him he looked like a kid receiving presents as he bounced off of his chair and went to hug Mei. She, however, managed to dodge successfully, making him hit the door face-first and successfully closing it. If Mei chose to show emotion or was more open, she'd probably be giggling like a silly, stupid little school girl but she didn't do that. Ever.

"Journey was fine, Headmaster. Now I just came for my schedule." Mei spoke quietly yet there was a slight cold tone to it, her face blank of emotion. Kaien after creating a small puddle of tears, managed to pick himself up but there was still evidence that he was crying just seconds ago.

"Aww, Mei-Chan why the cold-hearted tone? And please just call me Dad or Uncle! Kaien spoke or more like begged, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Schedule, please. Headmaster." Mei spoke quietly but not as cold. Kaien wailed and cried but turned to his desk, grabbed a tissue before cleaning himself up and tried calming down, he then grabbed the documents that he was previously reading and handed them to the young girl. Mei turned to leave and was a metre away from the door when she was stopped.

"Wait." Kaien spoke a little loudly just enough to grab her attention, Mei turned to look at the headmaster and waited for him to speak.

"Mei, how much information of this academy do you know about?" Kaien asked , and for the first time in this conversation his voice was serious along with his expression, it was as if he was trying to figure something out. This all caught Mei's attention and interest but she didn't dare show it.

"You have two dorms, Sun Dormitory for the 'Day Class' and Moon Dormitory for the 'Night Class'. And that this academy hold a big dark secret that a lot of the Day Class student know nothing about." Mei spoke a little bit louder but still quiet. Kaien's eyes widened, understanding immediately on what she meant by 'Secret'.

"Y-You know about…." Kaien said but got interrupted.

"About vampires? Yes, known most of my life." Mei said calmly. Kaien sat back down behind his desk, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"And what do you think about vampires living in here at the academy?" Kaien asked, his tone still serious.

"I'm not really bothered really, I'd probably just stay clear of them if I could but I am wary of them too." Mei spoke as she walked over to the window to look out and from there she could see one of the dorms.

"I see, well with you not being bothered by their presence, I am able to allow you to stay here. I can't have any of my students unsafe, including them." Kaien spoke. Mei nodded slightly.

"Now I have left you a uniform in your dorm room and as you know about vampires. I'm appointing you the forth guardian of the academy." Kaien spoke. Mei turned.

"Guardian?" She asked, fully confused.

"A guardian of the academy protects the night class's secret from the day class, plus you are to protect all and any day class students or the grounds from level-E vampires. There are normal tasks too, like making sure students follow the rules and go back to the dorms in time for the curfew, collect registers and other little jobs like that." Kaien explained but as soon as he finished a knock was heard. Both Kaien and Mei turned to the source of the noise.

"Come in." Kaien called. The door opened to reveal a smaller girl than Mei but with short brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Headmaster, when is…" The girl looked up to noticed that Mei was in the room, the girl blushed.

"Ah, Yuki! This is Mei Takahashi, she's new here. You remember that I informed you and Zero a few days ago about her, right? Well she'll be helping two with your guardian duties." Kaien said, even though he was serious, his tone started to go lighter. He turned to Mei and spoke.

"Mei-Chan, this is my darling daughter Yuki Cross."

"Hello. Nice to meet you Takahashi-San." Yuki said with a smile, bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you." Mei replied quietly but didn't smile.

"Yuki, would you kindly show Mei-Chan to the dormitory. Please." Kaien spoke a smile now on his face. Yuki nodded and led Mei to the dorms. The two girls walked down the corridor towards the exit when they passed a guy with silver hair and grey eyes, Mei's eyes widened slightly but quickly recovered before anyone noticed. Yuki turned to him with a smile.

" Hey! Zero!" Yuki exclaimed, successfully catching his attention.

"What?" he asked, his voice low and sounded irritated.

"This is Mei Takahashi. She'll be helping us on guardian duty." Yuki answered him, he though looked at Mei or more likely glared at her with suspicious eyes.

"Hn…" He mumbled before turning and walking away.

"HEY ZERO! Where are you going!?" Yuki yelled angrily. She turned back to Mei with an apologetic.

"Sorry, Takahashi-San. Zero is always like that. He'll come around." Yuki apologized.

"Hn, fine." Mei said quietly before continuing to walk. Yuki sighed.

"_Great_, another anti-social person to work with." Yuki muttered under her breath but sarcasm obviously dripped from her voice, but then realized that Mei was almost out of sight and ran to catch up. Then Mei thought back to what Kaien said a little earlier, and turned to Yuki as soon as she caught up.

"Yuki?" She asked.

"Yes." Yuki replied eagerly a smile now returning to her face.

"Headmaster said I was the forth guardian, who's the third?" Mei asked calmly while she then continued to walk, but looked at Yuki through the corner of her eye.

"Ah yeah. Well as you know, you've just met Zero and then there is me. Our third guardian is Raven Akiyama, she about a yeah younger than you, 16, and is very good at her duties. Right now she's in the town doing a duty for the headmaster, though I'm not sure on what that was. Anyway, I think you two would get along." Yuki explained, her smile never leaving her face, Mei nodded and the two continued on.

The two girls passed a few students, occasionally Yuki yelled at them to behave but other than that they both made it to the dorms ok. Yuki led Mei upstairs and down the corridor until they reached the door at the very end, not that Mei minded.

"Well here's your room. Your uniform is on your bed and right now you're the only one that doesn't have a roommate." Yuki said opening the door for Mei who walked and looked around.

"This is fine. Thanks." Mei said, she walked to the window and noticed she was right by the woodland area, she was happy for that.

"Dinner will be served in the cafeteria downstairs in an hour and is open for 3 hours. But there are bending machines that also sell food and drink 24/7." Yuki said, Mei nodded.

"I'm a few doors down if you need anything. And Raven-San is the room opposite yours, I bet once you both have met, she'll help you with just about anything. Well I've got to go, your duties will start tomorrow" Yuki said before closing the door quietly. Mei was happy now to be left alone, it's what she preferred the best.

1½ hours past and Mei went down to the cafeteria to eat, since she had a biggish lunch earlier she wasn't really too hungry so she just grabbed a sandwich, an apple and a water and sat at the secluded spot at the back. She made sure to keep to herself, she didn't really see the point of having friends, she didn't care. Everyone else minus Yuki and a girl named Sayori Wakaba who was Yuki best friend, was whispering about Mei, but Mei ignored them like she usually did.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled at everyone and that did shut them up. She continued to yell.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S NICE TO TALK ABOUT SOMEONE BEHIND THEIR BACKS!? MUCH LESS IN FRONT OF THEM!? NO IT ISN'T, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yuki finished yelled before storming her way towards Mei and sat across from the girl who looked at her with a blank expression. Yuki seemed puzzled by this.

"You ok? I'm sorry about them, we don't normally get new students in the middle of a school year." Yuki spoke just as Sayori sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Sayori Wakaba. You're Mei, right?" Sayori asked the quiet girl.

"Yes. And I'm fine." Mei answered the two girls and continued eating her sandwich Both Yuki and Sayori tried to start up a conversation with Mei but was either to nervous or got ignored by her. Soon Mei finished her dinner much to Yuki's and Sayori's dismay and got up putting the rubbish in the bin. On her way out she grabbed another bottle of water before heading up to her room to finish unpacking.

It was starting the get dark out, the sun had just disappeared behind the horizon, Mei had finished unpacking as she was taking her sweet time on choosing where to put things, she looked at the uniform before thinking that she'd have to change the style a little but she'd do that tomorrow morning. Mei walked up to the window opened it as wide as it could before jumping out of it. She looked back up and was thankful there was a thick branch next the window, it was so she could climb back up and not alarm anyone by walking back through the front door, they'd wonder how she got out or she'd get in trouble. She turned back to the woodland and ran into the darkness.

* * *

~The next day~

**Mei's P.O.V.**

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock, first day and I'm at least half an hour late, class start's at 9am and it was already 8am. I got up, stretched before heading to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, then brush my teeth and then walked out. I looked back at my uniform that now hung up on the wardrobe door and put it on. I left the red bow and kept the jacket open, the shirt had top button undone and then I decided to wear black and white stripy socks that reached mid-thigh and black converse. I smirked I had decided to put my hair up in a high messy ponytail and you could clearly see that I had some piercings on my ears.

I then left and instead of running like I should of be doing, I walked at a leisurely pace, not really caring. I didn't really care about uniform as you could probably tell and I don't really follow rules either. It took me half an hour to get to the main building from the dorms and five minutes to find the classroom and by the time I got there I was forty-five minutes late.

"Ah Miss Takahashi. Good of you to join us, I will let you off for being late today as it's your first day but don't make it a habit. Now take your seat please." My Sensei said I didn't know his name and didn't particularly care either and walked to the back. I walked past Yuki who gave me an I'm-going-to-talk-to-you-about-your-uniform-later look, I continued walking until I reached my seat which was located at the very back and sat down.

I looked through the corner of my eye of someone sleeping next to me, a guy with silver hair, then I realized that it was Zero. Great, I had to be sat next to the vampire with mood swings. Just peachy. Note the sarcasm there, but I knew that I could ignore him fully.

Class went slowly, but soon enough it was lunch and I left before Yuki could catch me.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"Sayori-Chan, what you doing for lunch?" I asked as I tidied up my school work.

"Nothing much. I'm going to probably sit on a bench and eat my sandwich. You?" She asked me.

"I'll eat later, but I need to go talk to Mei." I answered, I smiled at her. She looked over my shoulder, and sighed.

"Yuki, Mei's gone." Sayori informed me, I turned on the spot alarmed by this and too noticed Mei's empty seat.

"EHHH! When did she leave!?" I yelled frantically, I too then noticed Zero was missing as well and that told me he'd be skipping the rest of the day. I glared at Mei's empty seat, oh when I get my hands on her, she'll regret coming here today!

"Err Yuki? Yuki!" Sayori called in my ear, snapping me back in attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing. You were kinda were glaring daggers at everyone, which actually made them all run off." Sayori explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go look for Mei." I said before running out to look for Mei.

* * *

**Mei's P.O.V.**

I was laying down on the rooftop of the building just staring up at the sky, it was blue skies with the occasional fluffy clouds. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep but didn't get to as I heard my name being called from the distance. I got up and walked over to the edge and looked over the wall to see Yuki looking for me.

I sat back down, my back against the wall and tried to remember why I chose this school. Oh yeah, I didn't, my horrid parents did but that didn't matter, as long as I managed to stay away for that house and stayed here that would be fine for me. The door then opened to reveal Zero, he looked over at me and walked over.

"How do you know about vampires?" He asked, possibly a little rudely as he sort of glared down at me.

"None of your business." I answered quietly, I felt awkward, and yet I too felt slightly irritated by his presence. He fully glared at me and asked again.

"How do you know about vampires?" He asked or more or less snapped. I stood up quickly return his glare with one of my own.

"I just do.. And if I told you the main reason what right do you have? You don't know me, so basically it none of your business." I spat out, thoroughly angry. I storm off of the roof before he could say anything else and then thought about, I'll have to sit next to him and plus I don't want to deal with Yuki telling me how to dress, so I quickly left the building and ran into the woodland.

~6 hours later~

I was standing outside the moon dormitory gates, after all I did have my guardian duties to do. I saw Yuki in the distance who was storming in my direction, her eyes looked determined to yell at me.

"Where were you? And why aren't you wearing your uniform properly!?" She spoke demandingly. I shrugged, couldn't really be bothered by answering. She punched my arm repeatedly only for me to then push her back, me holding her forehead while doing so.

"Calm down. The girls are coming, we've got duties to do." I spoke out quiet orders, Yuki looked over to see the herd of girls running to the gates that separated them to the Night Class.

"Ok, everyone! Step back now. Go back to your dorms, now please!" Yuki said, waving her arms determined to do her job, I shook my head, these girls weren't going to listen as Yuki didn't look intimidating much.

"Ahh Yuki! Your just trying to hog them all to yourself! Let us pass!" One of the many girls yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT IT! IF YOU AREN'T GOING BACK JUST YET, MAKE ROOM FOR THE NIGHT CLASS TO PASS!" I yelled, I was sending dark waves in their direction as I also glared. The girls seemed to go pale and fear was shown in the eyes, but they listened and did as they were told.

"Thank you Takahashi-San." Yuki said smiling at me.

"Mei." I spoke quietly

"What?" Yuki questioned.

"Called me Mei. Not Takahashi." I spoke again, a little louder.

"Ah, Mei-Chan. Ok." Yuki seemed to brighten up at that, she probably thought we had become friends. But it's just that, I hated my family name, reminded me to much of home. I heard the gates from behind me open and that is when me and Yuki moved to one side to let the Night Class pass.

I looked at them, and each of them seemed very beautiful in their own way. The day class girls squealed in happiness at the sight of them, I just felt myself inwardly gag at them, I hated fangirls, especially the bitchy kind.

There were 9 of them in total, I knew their names too. There was Akatsuki Kain he had bright orange hair and reddish brown eyes and was quite tall, next to him was his cousin Hanabusa Aido who was smaller that Kain and had baby blue eyes and blonde hair but what made him a little annoying was he was very flirtatious to each of the girls, though I could pretty much guess why. Then there was Maria Kurenai a short girl with silver hair and grey eyes, just behind her was Rima Touya and Ruka Souen both of them blonde . The next one to walk through the gates was Senri Shiki who had reddish brown hair and grey eyes who was followed by Takuma Ichijo who was blonde and had green eyes. Now the last pair intrigued me the most but it was mainly because e of Kuarn Kaname who out of all of them was the Pureblood Vampire, he looked are way, smiled at Yuki then looked at me and seemed curious before smiling at me too before nodding my way, the vampire that was next to him didn't really catch my attention after seeing Kaname but her name was Seiren who had short violet hair and eyes.

I only knew their names as I had been told by Kaien Cross, about an hour ago, I had gone to his office earlier to ask what my first duty was and when I'd be starting.

I turned and walked into the woods, leaving Yuki to finish up, plus I think I heard Zero coming jogging down the path to help us or Yuki now. I quickly ran back to the main building and walked into the library where I decided to do a bit of my homework that Kaien had to give me, though he gave me a stern look too, but it soon failed as he wanted to try to hug me, failing at that once again.

"Are you new?" I heard a husky yet flirtatious voice behind me, I turned quickly to see Hanabusa Aido.

"Hanabusa-Senpai! Hmm, yes I am but you can't go eat me nor will you do it with the day class students. So I'd advise you to try to keep your distance." I spoke my order quietly yet in a way to try to intimidate him.

"Oh really, beautiful. And what are you going to do to stop me?" He spoke cockily, a smirk now on his face. I growled, a very inhumanly sounded coming from me. His smirk disappeared and turned into a confusing frown. I picked him up not sot gently by the neck and threw him across the room. He looked at me with wide eyes but I shrugged it off and walked out the room but I spoke to him before the door completely closed.

"I wouldn't try anything around me. I'm not afraid to hurt anyone as long as it was to either protect other or myself. Remember that. Hanabusa-San." I spoke normally as if nothing happen yet I didn't look back. And with those words spoken I walked of and out the building to do patrols.

I reached a fountain, I looked lovely at this hour, time was just past midnight. I sat down on one of the many benches and relaxed a little but it wasn't long until I wasn't alone. I stood up slowly, step forwards a few time before turning to see someone that had my main interest…

I saw Kuran Kaname, who looked back at me with just as much interest….

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll admit that I've got other fanfics going on right now, so you may need to be a little bit patient, please.**

**Now, I'm not doing this fanfic alone though I'm the one writing it, the author that is helping me is Doomedphsyx2030 (Who I ask not to spoil the story through reviews).**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter/story.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: Me and Doomedphsyx2030 do NOT own any of the characters except for Mei and Raven. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Mei's P.O.V.**

I continued to look at Kaname, I felt hypnotized and frozen. I didn't like the feeling. My body was telling me to move forward and to touch him, to talk to him but I fought those instincts, moving them to the back of my mind. He was a _vampire,_ a _**pureblood**__ vampire_ at that, I have tried my best to either avoid them or not to get attached to one. I saw Kaname walk towards me, a gently silky smile on his face, I felt my cheeks growing warmer and tried taking deep breathes to calm myself down.

"Hello." Kaname spoke. His voice even sounded silky, as well as very elegant and smooth, I needed to speak, I needed to calm down.

"H-Hello." I spoke and mentally cursed for stuttering, this isn't me at all. I have only just met the guy and already feeling something. _Damn it…_

"You're Mei Takahashi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-San." Kaname said bending down to grab my hand gently to kiss the back of it. My cheeks going even more warmer, I knew then I probably looked like a tomato. I quickly removed my hand.

"Please, Kuran-Senpai. Please refrain from doing such things." I spoke quietly, forcing myself back into control, I gave him a glare ignoring my instincts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Takahashi-San." He spoke, his voice elegant but apologetic.

"It's fine. Anyway you should be in class, shouldn't you?" I spoke finally calm. Kaname chuckled.

"Yes I should, but I saw you leave in a rush and I didn't like seeing you unhappy. Which reminds me, I'm sorry about Aido's actions, he'll be punished as soon as possible." Kaname spoke before giving a small polite bow and leaving. I sighed, before collapsing there on the spot, I looked up at the dark sky, no star in sight but only the crescent moon was visible.

'_Why did I have to choose a school with vampire's in it..?'_ I thought to myself but after a few minutes I got up and decided to head back to the dorms not caring if I haven't finished my duties, Yuki and Zero can take care of it. It took me about 10 minutes to get back to the dorm and 5 minutes to change into my PJs, but I didn't go to bed straight away so I grabbed my I-Pod and headphones and sat on the windowsill, window being open and listened to some music. I felt myself listen and sing to one of the many songs that I have saved.

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I sighed, and looked out the window but taking my headphones and went to bed, but not before I let a single tear escape my eye and not long after, I lost conscious and was asleep.

**? P.O.V. ?**

I listened to her song, I was behind the tree and had watched and listened to her sing. I felt sad and wanted to comfort her. Because her eyes were full of sadness, full of pain. I wanted to take it away from her, all of it even if it was bit by it. I turned away without a second thought and walked off into the darkness.

~The Next Day~

**Mei's P.O.V.**

I woke up, it was another sunny day, but not breezy. I looked at the clock to find that I was again late. I sighed and laid back down, I so didn't want to go in, I couldn't be bothered. I got up, and did the same routine I did yesterday, shower, teeth, change into clothes. The only two differences I did today, is that I wore a red hoodie instead of the uniform blazer, and wore red converse.

I walked out my room, went to a bending machine and grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar, I hated protein bars but since the cafeteria was closed and that everything else were sugary snacks I had to go for it. I ate along the way, still taking my time, still not really caring.

~10 minutes later~

"Your late again, and not wearing your uniform not to mention you skipped halfway through yesterday. Detention, miss Takahashi." Sensei said before turning back to class, but just as I was about to go to my seat, I heard the door open and close from behind me. Thinking another student was late I continue walking to my seat but the moment I reached it, sensei spoke again.

"Miss Akiyama, you're late too it seems, plus you didn't even turn up yesterday or the day before. Detention as well." I turned the moment I heard the name, but I kept my face blank, to hide my surprise.

"Sorry, but I though the headmaster had explained it to you that I wouldn't be in, due to my guardian duties and that he sent me on an errand in town. But here's a letter to explain my absence." Raven spoke a sickly yet sweet smile graced on her face. She looked innocent but you could tell she was silently laughing, as I could see it in her eyes. Our sensei kept getting paler and paler as he red on before blushing of embarrassment.

"V-Very well, I'll let this slide. Don't bother with the detention." Sensei spoke reluctantly, and continued with the lesson, I watched as Raven moved to her seat and that's when I took a closer look at her. She had jet black hair that was short with a side-swept fringe that was cut to the face, athletic build body yet at the same time had an hour-glass figure, her skin looked paler than your average person but not to pale, but what got my attention were her eyes, her right eye was grey possibly a little darker than Zero's and her left eye was hazel. She did look a younger than me yet at the same time looked older and to tell you the truth, she looked beautiful. As she walked, I noticed a few guys looking at her with lust filled eyes and a blush on each of their faces, I could only guess on what they were thinking.

But there was something else there, she was different than everyone here….

**Normal P.O.V.**

Class dragged on for most of the students, yet for some it didn't. Mei kept giving Raven glances and sometimes narrowed her eyes at the girl she had yet to speak to and be introduced to. Even though there was something about the girl, Mei couldn't help but notice that even though Raven wears the uniform correctly, she too wears converse, though hers were white and that there was a silver chain that was attached to her skirt. Mei knew she was a guardian she she guessed she too had weapons on her, so she had a closer look, but couldn't see any and Mei could only guess that Raven had them well hidden. Raven was listening to the teacher yet was happily talking to Yuki and Sayori, and as for Zero he had at first glared at Raven he had soon fell asleep due to the fact he was up most of the night, it was almost the same case for Yuki, she too almost fell asleep but she had drunken some energy drink beforehand.

What seemed like hours but was truly only 2 hours it was lunch time but this time Yuki managed to corner Mei, successfully stopping Mei from leaving the classroom.

"Mei-Chan, I want to introduce you to Raven-San." Yuki said, she was trying to ignore how Mei was dressed, well right this minute anyway. Raven walked up to stand next to Yuki but was looking at Mei with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Raven Akiyama, it's nice to meet you Takahashi-San." Raven spoke with a polite bow. Mei just looked at her for a few minutes, her face expressionless.

"Nice to meet you. And it's Mei, don't call me by my surname." Mei replied quietly her face staying blank. But before another word could be spoken, Mei left quickly.

"Ah, hey! Mei-Chan, wait up!" Yuki exclaimed, trying to follow the girl but as soon as she left the classroom, Mei had disappeared completely. Yuki huffed in annoyance, she'd get her back at some point.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I watched as Yuki left to go follow Mei, she seemed interesting that girl, when I got back last night I had gone straight to see the Headmaster to report my job was done, only for him to report about Mei's arrival and that she's a guardian. So this girl knew about vampires.

"Ah, so ugly has returned, eh?" I heard a rough yet annoying voice come from behind me.

"Ah and the idiot has come to welcome me? I feel so _special_. Heeh." I said in return, note the sarcasm in my voice.

"Your just a jackass you know, and a liar. I bet you didn't do that favour and just skipped? Heh." He said a smirk on his face, he probably thought he won that, think again.

"Then with the amount of skipping you do, you'd be the king of the Jackasses and liars then. Heh, are you blonde or do you like being an idiot?" I smirked before walking off and out the classroom but before closing the door I looked back at him. He looked deadly, a dark aura emitting from him, students backed away from him in fear.

"Hey, I wonder when you're gonna win against me, I bet you could if you tried. But then again with you having a brain with the size of a pea, you'd probably end up being an idiot for the rest of your life. Bye, Bye, King stupid!" And with that I left laughing and as soon as the door closed I heard a loud bang. Making me laugh harder.

**Mei's** **P.O.V**

I had been walking for a while, to lose Yuki, I had jumped out the window and I am currently in the gardens, I sighed.

"Mei-Chan?" I turned when I heard my name being spoken. To see Kaien Cross standing there, I didn't notice him there at all, which surprised me a little.

"Yes, headmaster?" I asked quietly.

"Aww, please call me dad! Or uncle! And how is my little Mei-Chan doing? How was your first day?" He asked, a huge smile on his face, he again went to hug me, I dodged, he tried again and again and again until I dodged the final time for him to hit the brick pillar that I had backed into. Ouch.

"Why are you so mean, Mei-Chan?" He cried, I sweat-dropped, he was a grown man and yet he acted like a 3 year old.

"First day was ok.. and I'm fine." I spoke quietly, but then remembered last night's encounter with Kaname, my eyes narrowed and I glared at the floor.

"Well something must've happened last night. What is it?" Kaien asked me, his eyes full of curiosity yet if I looked deeper, he had this serious edge to it.

"Nothing happened…" I spoke quietly, getting rid of any and all emotion that may have entered my face.

"No, tell me." Kaien pushed further, I glared at him.

"**Nothing happened**…" I spoke, venom now in my voice, and I headed back to class, not really feeling hungry, I'd eat later instead.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Kaien watched Mei retreating figure, he couldn't help but chuckle at her behaviour, but then if something happened he needed to find out, there was something different about Mei, but wasn't sure as of yet. Kaien turned to head back to his office, he had paperwork to do and he had an old friend visiting later. He was stopped by Zero's voice.

"Kaien. Why did you let Mei transfer here? Because you don't let just anyone transfer here, unless it's a very big reason." Zero's voice was filled with suspicion, he wanted to know more about Mei.

"Your right, but to be honest, even I don't know much about Mei, her family or her past. All I know is that she has been to 10 different schools in the past 5 years and that she is strangely different from everyone." Kaien spoke seriously, but that was soon shoved away and he turend to Zero with a large smile.

"Zero-Kun, shouldn't worry about this. You've got studying to do, as well as your duties. Now off you go, back to class!" Kaien said before running off, leaving Zero to himself who watch the headmaster go, before he headed to the stables to sleep like he normally did at this time.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Man…. This class was boring, the rest of this afternoon seemed to go even longer than this morning did. I felt myself drift off a bit.

"YUKI!" I woke up to sensei yelling at me who was stood next to my desk, he was giving me a stern look, uh oh, I'm in trouble.

"What was I saying?" Sensei asked, I thought about it really hard, but my mind turned blank every time, so I gave up.

"I-I don't know?" I quietly laughed nervously, sensei sighed, and he seemed annoyed.

"You can join Miss Takahashi later in detention." With that he turned and headed back to the board, I sighed, and thought to myself, hey, at least I wouldn't be alone. I looked back at Mei who was looking down at her textbook, and writing. I turned back when I felt an elbow nudge my arm, I turned to Raven.

"You looked puzzled so I'll help you. We're talking about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." Raven whispered as quietly as she could, but made sure that I heard it. Throughout the rest of the lesson Raven had helped make sure I kept up and I had to make sure I didn't fall asleep. I looked back at Mei and only then noticed that Zero wasn't there, I sighed, it was just like him to skip again.

By the end of the day, I felt more tired than ever, I looked over at Raven to see that she had finished tidying her stuff away, she smiled at me.

"I'm going to go start my duties, but hopefully by the time the Night Class comes out, you should be finished with detention." She said, I nodded.

"At least I'm not alone." I sighed.

"Err… Yuki-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Mei's gone.." I turned quickly on the spot.

"EHHH!? AGAIN!?" I yelled. Damn, someone needed to super glue her to the floor someday, she needed to stop disappearing on me. I sighed before sitting back down, cover my face in my hands. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Raven.

"It'll be ok, you'll see." She spoke before waving and exiting the classroom, I huffed and fell asleep.

~1 hour later~

I woke up feeling stiff and sore, sitting up I looked out the window to notice it was dusk, and then realized that I had to be at the Moon Dormitory to do my guardian duties, so a ran out the classroom and headed right there. It took me just over 5 minutes and I was panting, I looked around once I recovered and noticed that Raven had just about cleared a path for the night class and I even noticed Zero there, who was glaring at every single girl that was there especially at Raven. When Zero's eyes landed on me though, his glare stayed on his face but oddly enough, it looked like it had softened, that is until Raven walked past, giving out a comment leaving him moody again. I sighed.

I looked around but then noticed that we were missing a person, Mei wasn't here. It had me a little worried, so I asked Raven about it.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where's Mei? Do you know?" I asked feeling worried about the mysterious girl.

"No, I haven't seen her since we were in class." Raven answered, now looking worried herself, she too looked around. I turned to see Zero walking off, away from the scene.

"Where are you going, Zero?" I asked him, hoping that he heard me. He turned to look at me.

"Don't worry, I'm going to look for Takahashi." He said, I nodded and let him continue on.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The gates opened, and the Night class walked through looking elegant and beautiful like any other day. Kaname looked around, trying to spot Mei but hid his disappointment. Ruka didn't miss that though and her hands were soon fisted but looked away as if uninterested. Kaname walked up to Yuki and gave her a warm smile.

"Yuki."

"Kaname-Senpai!" Yuki said, turning to face him fully.

"No need to be formal with me, you keep forgetting that. Where's Takahashi-San?" Kaname asked quietly.

"Mei-Chan? We don't know." Yuki answered. Behind him Aido sighed in relief, but then went to ask a girls blood type, like he normally did. Kain on the other hand, looked at him wondering what that was about.

"What is his problem?" His voice caught Raven's attention causing her to turn to him and a blush form on her face before she quickly shook her head, she knew she had a small crush on him, but she had duties to do and couldn't afford to get distracted and not to mention he's a _vampire_ and she's a_ vampire hunter_. She sighed; she hated feeling like this but ignored the feeling and pushed it away. Her feelings weren't strong, probably just admiring him or just thought he was very kind that she didn't mind him at all.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

It's been a little hectic and after a while the Night Class left to go to class, and now I left to head back to the main building. Throughout the amount of time I took to patrol the corridors, my mind wondered where Mei had disappeared to, I was getting more worried by the minute. I saw Zero walk around the corner, I ran to him.

"Did you find her?" I asked nervously.

"No." Was the only reply that I got from Zero, I silently cursed and told Zero to keep a look out. I continued on, but I felt Zero's eyes stare at the back of my head, I walked faster.

I found myself next patrol the woods alone, if I got in trouble no-one would hear me, great and now here I am thinking the worst and I probably just jinxed it. I continued to walk though, I didn't let my fear take-over, not fully anyway. For what seemed like hours but was only 5 minutes I found myself at the schools lake.

I admired the water for a few minutes but then I heard a twig snap and I turned quickly on the to see a vampire there. My eyes widened when I noticed it was a level E vampire, I took out my metal rod, swung it around first before bracing for the vampire to attack. My eyes widened further, fear now dangerously high when I noticed a second level E vampire. I could've handled one, probably struggle a little, but would've handled it, but two of them? No, I needed to run for, and FAST. So that is what I did, I ran.

I heard them follow and I tried to run faster but it was hard when it was dark and it was in a wooded area. Me being distracted on made things from bad to worse. I tripped on a tree root, and one of the vampires had just about caught up with me and lunged. I closed my eyes, waited for the impact, waited for the pain. Yet there was nothing but I loud roar, sounds of heavy running paws? And then the sound of bones breaking and the second vampire screaming in fear. I opened my eyes, I had to re-adjust to the dark but then I felt fear re-enter my body, the thing that stood in front of me….

It was a VERY large brown wolf, it's dark red eyes glowing in the darkness…. It was looking at me..

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooh, I bet you didn't guess that would happen I bet. Lol.**

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope for you to continue reading and enjoying the story.**

**Please, Please, Please review. They do help me a lot, as they do with my other stories.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me nor Doomedphsyx2030 own any of the characters except for Mei, Raven and other OCs.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yuki stared at the wolf that was stood in front of her, it was dark out but then again it was close to midnight and she was in the woods that surrounded the academy. She could barely see that it had dark fur, it was standing at around 6 foot tall and its glowing dark red eyes stared back at her. The only difference is that the wolf seemed curious than scared or angry. Yuki took a quick glance around the area and noticed that both the vampires that had been chasing her were dead, and the fact that she was fully alone with this four-legged beast. She was frozen, too scared to move.

The wolf fully turned to her before slowly moving to Yuki, who was starting the back away a little only to be stopped by a tree. The wolf gave a soft quiet whine, it laid down just in front of Yuki. Yuki then noticed this and even though she was still scared was confused and possibly a little curious about the wolfs actions. The wolf moved its head so that it sniffed her left ankle and that is when Yuki noticed she was bleeding from when she fell earlier, she pushed her sock down to look at the damage but the wolf sniffed the wound before licking it. At first Yuki wondered what it was doing, thinking that it was only cleaning the wound but then noticed that the wolf's saliva was healing her injury so that it would only leave a red mark that would disappear the next morning.

After it had finished, the wolf lifted its head to look at Yuki before giving her a very small friendly lick on the cheek then stood up and nudged Yuki so that she would move. Yuki complied and budged forwards and soon after Yuki found herself sitting in the middle of a heap on fur, the wolf had curled itself around Yuki to keep her warm and it too seemed to be protecting her in case any more vampires came. Yuki smiled, not feeling scared but safe, Yuki was confused though, this was a wolf, a large one at that, but she wondered on where it came from and why it saved her from those vampires. It was a complete mystery to her.

"YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yuki heard her name being called, the wolfs head shot up and looked in the direction that the voice came from, it then gave Yuki's cheek another quick lick before getting up and ran off quickly, disappearing into the darkness and not long after Zero appeared.

"Yuki! What are you doing here? Why're you on the floor?" Zero asked feeling a little irritated. Yuki was looking in the direction the wolf had disappeared and then looked back up at Zero.

"AH, I was walking around and tripped on a branch. I was seeing if Mei was out here. Has anyone found her?" Yuki asked as she stood up.

"No. You're a clumsy idiot, you know that right?" Zero said, Yuki's eye twitched in annoyance, she started punching Zeros arm repeatedly.

"Zero! You're the idiot, and besides you shouldn't go around calling girls idiots, I could hurt them!" She yelled before storming off, she was heading to the dorms in hope to find Mei there. Which she was. Mei was literally just walking through the front gates of the sun dormitories when both Yuki and Zero got there.

"Mei-Chan!" Yuki called running up to the girl, who turned around upon hearing her name.

"What?" Mei spoke coldly, as if she didn't really care for listening.

"Where were you?" Yuki asked demandingly.

"Around…"

"No you weren't! No tell me, where were you!?" Yuki asked with more authority in her voice. Mei glared at the younger girl, a dark, dangerous aura radiating from her.

"And I said I was around… Night." Mei said venomously before turning and walking quickly inside before more could be spoken. Yuki sighed, she wasn't going to win against this girl was she? Nope, not at all.

**Mei's P.O.V.**

I walked up the stairs and to my room quickly, I didn't want any trouble and I certainly didn't want to speak to anyone. Thankfully tomorrow was Friday so that after tomorrow, I'd be alone for the weekend which was what I preferred the best. I didn't want to be around Yuki, or Zero, or Raven or anyone for that matter. Plus who do you think they are, ordering me to answer their questions when it was none of their business.

I laid down on my bed, I stared up at my ceiling just thinking. It's always been like this for me, me being alone and no-one being there for me. You could say that I was used to this way of life, I didn't feel lonely, I never do. I sighed, before sitting up to walk over to the window, picking up my headphones and I-Pod along the way. I sat down on the window sill looking up at the stars, listening to my music, I started to sing again to one of my songs.

**Never let me go by Florence and the machine**

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_And now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_And it's over_

_And I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

_I'm slipping underneath_

_So cold and so sweet_

_And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold_

_And all this devotion I never knew at all_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released_

_And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_And it's over_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_And I'm going under_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_But I'm not giving up_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_I'm just giving in_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_I'm slipping underneath_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_So cold and so sweet_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

I don't know why, but when I felt possibly a little empty or I just felt the need, I sing without even thinking about it. I closed my eyes, that is until I heard quiet footsteps.

"That was beautiful, Takahashi-San." A velvety voice said startling me slightly, I looked down out the window to see Kaname standing there, a small smile on his face. I placed my headphones down before jumping out the window and landing in front of the vampire.

"Thanks, Kuran-Senpai." I spoke quietly, yet hesitantly. Once again I felt that strange feeling were my body wanted to run into his arms and hug him. I don't know how or why, but I felt safe around him. Not that I'd admit that out loud.

"You have a beautiful voice, Takahashi-San. Why don't you come with me tomorrow night to this party. You could sing and be my partner?" Kaname asked politely. I almost had to do a double take on that statement.

"N-No thank you, Kuran-Senpai. I don't normally sing in front of others, it's a more private thing." I spoke, for some unknown reason, I couldn't stop myself from speaking to him in full sentences.

"Really? I'm surprised. You know you shouldn't hide such a talent like that. But I'm not going to force you, but if you won't sing, at least accompany me to this party, I'd love to have a partner as I usually go to these things alone." Kaname spoke a smile on his face, he had reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and then stroke my cheek gently.

"K-Kuran-Senpai!" I was hyper-ventilating, it was a first for me, but then I was mostly always alone. I spoke again, trying to keep calm.

"Do you really need a partner?" I asked quietly, possibly a little hesitantly.

"Yes. Don't worry, Headmaster Cross will be there along with the whole night class and of course Yuki, Raven and Zero will be there too." Kaname spoke, obviously seeming to sense that I was unsure. I knew I wasn't going to win, not against him. For some odd reason, I felt like I didn't want to disappoint him, it was strange and new to me.

"Alright, Kuran-Senpai." I spoke.

"Please, no need for the formalities, Takahashi-San." Kaname spoke, his smile grew a tad bit bigger and seemed even more warmer.

"Kaname, the same goes for you then. No formalities." I spoke. He smiled, lifting my hand to kiss the back of it, my cheeks grew warm. Unlike the first time, I just let him do this couldn't find the strength to be bothered by it. He bid me a good night before walking back to his own dormitory. I watched him for a while before climbing back up to my bedroom window, I felt like singing again but one with a happier beat to it. I'm blaming Kaname for this, I didn't like this feeling, he was a vampire and I? I had my own problems to deal with. I put the headphones on and shifted through my music until I found one that that I could sing to.

**I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift**

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_And I don't try to hide my tears._

_The secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._

_You say that you can't live without me._

_[Chorus]_

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell._

_[Chorus:]_

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah_

I don't know why, but I liked the fact that I felt happy with Kaname and yet I hated that feeling too. I needed to be alone, I was better that way, because then I wouldn't feel betrayed again. I wouldn't feel more pain in my life. I got dressed into my Pjs before going to bed.

~The Next Day~

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yuki sat at her desk looking at the board, yet she couldn't concentrate. Last night was a hectic the brunette, she couldn't stop thinking about those vampires appearing only then to be followed by the image of the wolf. Mei entered the classroom 30 minutes late, she ignored the teacher who tried speaking to her, Mei had a blank expression on her face. She looked at Yuki, standing there but then continued to the back of the room taking her seat before falling asleep. She didn't care to be honest about class or the lesson.

"Right class, at the end of today there's going to be a pop quiz on all that we've learnt this week. Now for those who weren't here at the start of the week, don't worry just trying your best." He aimed that last part at Raven and Mei but when he saw Mei asleep he got annoyed but sighed knowing he wouldn't win and that she wouldn't listen to him and let it go. It would be her fault if she failed the quiz.

Raven sighed, she wasn't unhappy, she knew stuff already but she did worry a little about what she missed, she'd have to study a little bit. Zero didn't care, he looked at Mei and wondered about where she came from and who she really was, as for Yuki she didn't hear the teacher as she was still thinking about the wolf from the previous night.

~Lunch time~

Raven was in the library looking up the subjects that she missed in the early week, she wasn't very hungry so she decided to just study. She looked around to room, picking up books along the way but was surprised a little bit to find Yuki looking at animal books.

"Hey, Yuki-Chan. What's wrong? You seemed distracted the entire morning." Raven asked concerned for her friend, Yuki turned to her.

"Oh, did I? I'm fine thanks, I'm sorry for making you worry. It's fine." Yuki said, a smile on her face as she picked a book about wolves. Raven watched as Yuki went to borrow the book but then shrugged it off as nothing and went to a nearby table.

What Raven and Yuki failed to notice is that Mei was standing behind the door and had listened to the conversation but then walked off and towards the roof of the school where she normally ate her lunch. It was peaceful and quiet up there and didn't get interrupted by anyone except for Zero back on her first day. Mei's mind went back to last night when she talked to Kaname but shook her head, trying to erase the memory but it stuck to her like super glue. It made her feel weak, she felt like she would eventually get betrayed and yet she felt like she wanted to get closer to Kaname as she felt safe with him around. She ate, forcing the feeling to go to the back of her head, she'd only think about these feelings tonight at this party.

It was only an hour later, everyone, including Mei and Zero returned to the classroom. When Yuki noticed that Zero and Mei were sitting in their seats, she dropped her books, jaw to floor, wide eyes, she was practically and visibly gaping. She soon sat down after being nudged by both Raven and Sayori who too had noticed but wasn't as shocked as the brunette. Like earlier, Mei fell asleep, Zero joining and slept as well. It was only an hour later that the pop quiz started, Raven was a little worried, she did try her best but she knew she may have missed something, Yuki tried to despite being distracted, Zero slept and Mei…. Was a complete mystery, she looked like she was sleeping but she had taken the paper so she must have been awake. After what seemed a while to some, the test was over and the teacher went through the papers quickly, some surprising more than others.

"Most of you did good, some brilliant. Though I think one of you didn't even bother.." The teacher said though he glared at Zero, he started handing the papers out, red marker pen markings on it either showing where the students went wrong or/and their score. You could hear groans from some of them. Zero obviously got a zero as he didn't bother, Raven snickered at that earning a glare from him only for the teacher to hand her results, she smiled, she scored 92 on it, she looked over to see that Yuki got a 65 and Sayori a 72, they seemed ok though Yuki seemed a little unhappy but Yuki accepted it. They looked at Mei.

"Mei-Chan. How'd you do?" Yuki asked eagerly. Mei looked at them before passing the piece of paper to the girl. Yuki looked at the paper before she gaped, yelling out in shock.

"GAH! 100%. How'd you do it? I thought you were asleep!?" Yuki exclaimed, Mei smirked though it was hidden. Mei shrugged before taking the paper back. Mei stood up and walked out, she needed to get back to the dorms, to get a light bite to eat, possibly an energy bar would do, then she had to get ready for the party.

**Mei's P.O.V.**

I quickly got to the dormitories cafeteria, grabbing an energy bar and ate it quickly before I rushed up to my room. I don't know why and I hated it, but I felt eager and excited to go to this party. By the time I reached my room, I saw a bow on my bed, a red bow on the top, I walked over to it feeling confused. I stared at it for a few minutes but then noticed a card was a attached to it.

'_For my darling daughter, here is a dress for the party tonight! Hope to see you there from your Father Xx'_ My hand started to shake, even though I was grateful for the gift, Kaien was not my father. I shook it off before opening the bow the reveal a boob-tubed dress in light blue that at least reached the floor and I knew that it would hug all my curves, the bottom part was a little frilly and just below where my waist would be, there were diamonds on the left side of the dress, it was beautiful and that was coming from me who didn't like dresses much. I headed to get into the shower to wash myself after looking at the dress, and then did the routine: brush teeth, dry hair, get into dress, pull hair up into a neat yet stylish curly bun and finally adding make-up. I still had at least another 15 minutes so I grabbed my I-Pod and listened and sung along to another song.

**Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens**

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't want to be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love_

_No I don't wanna start seein' you_

_If I can't be your only one_

_[Chorus]_

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

_Say OK._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't want to be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_[Chorus]_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK_

_Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me close and say_

_[Chorus]_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

_Say OK_

_(Don't run away, don't run away)_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)_

_Will you say OK_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

I sighed, looked in the mirror one last time before walking out the room only for Raven to come out of her room and that is when I saw that she had the same dress except hers was a light purple. I could only guess where it came from.

"Ah, Mei-Chan! We match!" Raven laughed slightly, well she didn't seemed bothered by this at all but then again, I wasn't bothered by it either. I ended up walking with Raven to the front doors only for us to be greeted by Yuki and Zero.

"Hey you're here! And you both look beautiful! Don't they Zero?" Yuki spoke happily.

"Mei does. Though ugly next to looks uglier than ever. Heh. And I thought you were trying." Zero smirked. Raven's eye twitched slightly before a smirk appeared on her face.

"And who are you trying to impress? Another idiot like you? All I know is that in that tux of yours, you look like a buffoon, and what's worse that cologne makes you smell like one too." Raven said, a smirk on her face. Zero went red but out of anger and embarrassment. Yuki shook her head and grabbed Raven's hand to stop her from making the situation worse. I watched the two girls walk towards the limousine and waited until they got inside before heading to get in myself. I small part of me dreaded this, as soon as Zero was in the car drove of.

What I didn't know was that, I was being watched by a pair of red eyes, and that this night would be ruined…..

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you continue doing so!**

**Thank you for favouring, following and reviewing this story.**

**Please continue to give me reviews as they do help big time!**

**Thanks again,**

**Doomedbex :)**


End file.
